


Gorgeous

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie gives Gavin a mean BJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous

Gavin swallowed as he stared down to his lap, where Burnie was perched between his thighs. Normally the situation was reversed, but Burnie was… well, in a mood.

  
"Burnie…" he mumbled, and the older man shushed him as he worked on his jeans.

"Don’t talk," he said, narrowing his eyes. "I don’t want to hear it." He finally managed to get the first button undone and the rest of the button-fly followed quickly, and he tapped Gavin twice on the thigh. "Up," he said, and smirked when the Brit listened and lifted his hips for Burnie to slide his pants and underwear off.

He watched as Burnie tossed the clothes into the corner, then settled flat on his stomach on the bed, elbows hooked over Gavin’s thighs, left hand pushing up his shirt and pressing into his belly, right hand palming his half-erection.

Gavin opened his mouth to say something but promptly forgot it as Burnie’s licked his lips, getting them wet and shiny. He felt his member throb in his hand and he hummed, trying to keep his voice down.

Burnie raised an eyebrow. “You can holler all you like, just don’t try to start with that small talk bullshit.” He carefully ran his thumb over Gavin’s head, and smirked when his green eyes drifted closed and he bit his lip.

It didn’t take much longer for Gavin to get fully hard - Burnie’s weight on his legs and his breath on his dick just added to the anticipation. He opened his eyes the smallest bit just in time to see Burnie stick out his tongue and lap at his slit.

The blond gasped and fought against thrusting into his mouth, focusing instead on the sensation of Burnie’s thumb digging into his hip trying to keep him still. Even if the older man was the one giving the blow-job, he was the still the one in charge; Gavin learned that lesson well enough last time.

Burnie slid his glasses off and handed them to Gavin, never breaking eye contact as he watched his slide them onto the nightstand. “Do you remember the rules?” he asked softly.

Gavin swallowed and nodded. “Not allowed to cum. Not allowed to thrust. Encouraged and expected to make noise,” he said quickly, wiping his hand across his mouth.

"And?" Burnie raised an eyebrow.

"Allowed to stroke hair, not allowed to pull or hold head down."

Burnie grinned. “Such a good boy, Gavin,” he mumbled, stroking him lazily and nuzzling the head against his stubbled cheek. “What a wonderful little slut you are.”

Gavin whimpered against the light scratching, not out of pain but wanting more. “Goddammit,” he whined.

"What do you say?"

"Please, Burnie, for fuck’s sake, I don’t want to wait any more—"

"I’m still waiting…" He turned and ran it over the other cheek, then drew it across his lips to a delightful moan from the smaller man. He pulled the foreskin back and blew a stream of cool air across the sensitive nob.

"Please, blow me," he finally squeaked out, followed immediately by a shout as Burnie quickly swallowed him in one movement.

He didn’t do it often, and he always had rules, but Burnie had an excellent mouth and Gavin basked in the feeling of the wet mouth around him. He had a predictable pattern as well; all the way down to the base, then back up, licking around the head like a dripping ice cream cone, nipping carefully at the shaft, then starting over again.

"Christ, Burnie," he moaned loudly, threading his fingers into the curly hair. "I love when you— AH!"

He jumped when he felt Burnie’s hand under him, and when he realized what he was doing, adjusted his weight to allow better access.

Burnie hummed when Gavin’s head lolled back onto the pillows he was propped up against, and sucked harder when he slid his lubed finger inside him. He felt Gavin press himself into the bed in an effort to follow Burnie’s rules, and rewarded him with a crooked finger against his prostate.

Gavin was moaning wantonly and clutching at the bedspread, panting when his breath ran out, trying to find his words. “Burnie, Burnie, you have to stop, I’m going to—”

And with that the finger withdrew and Burnie sat up quickly, giving Gavin room to stretch and arch and thrust for a moment while he worked off his own clothes. “You’re getting better at sitting still for me,” he said, pulling off his shirt and reaching for Gavin’s.

"It’s never long enough," the blond whined, frustrated at the lack of stimulation and the fact that he always had to ‘purge the wiggles from his system’ (as Burnie called those writhing post-blowie moments).

Burnie helped Gavin sit up and pulled his shirt off. “I am still so proud of you, Gavino,” he whispered to him, kissing his jaw under his ear once before laying him back down on the bed and pushing his knees to his chest. “You ready?”

Gavin nodded. “Fuck me,” he whispered breathlessly.

Burnie smirked, then drove himself home quickly and both men shouted. “You’re tight as hell tonight,” he told him, chuckling when he realized he wasn’t listening.

He sat still for a moment, allowing Gavin time to adjust and taking a moment to study his face - the wide eyes with the blown-out pupils, mouth hanging open, tongue swiping across dry lips…

"My gorgeous little whore," he whispered to him, sliding out slowly and pushing back in again. "Talk to me."

A string of murmured gibberish fell from Gavin’s lips, slowly gaining in volume as Burnie’s thrusts gained speed. The only words the older man could make out were “love,” “fuck,” and finally the phrase “give it to me” before it was obvious he couldn’t form words anymore.

Burnie leaned back and hooked his hands under Gavin’s knees, pushing them into his chest and spreading them apart, using them as leverage to get him to just the right angle for hitting him in that magic spot.

Gavin nearly shrieked and arched his back deeply. It took all of Burnie’s strength to keep him pinned down, and he thrusted even harder.

"Touch me," Gavin shouted, grabbing Burnie’s forearms and tugging fervently at the right one. "Help me cum," he begged.

He reached between them and wrapped his hands around Gavin’s member, and the small blond came nearly instantly, shoving the first knuckle of his finger into his mouth and biting on it to keep from shouting too loud and hurting his voice.

Burnie fucked him hard through his orgasm and until he started making his favorite overstimulated gasps, and finally allowed himself to cum as well, Gavin’s whimpers and cries spurring him on.

When he was finished, he rolled off and quickly pulled Gavin into his chest, petting all the skin he could reach comfortably and cooing gently into his ear. “You’re my good boy,” he told him, glossing his hand over his chest and sides and upper thighs. “My gorgeous Gavin,” as he rubbed his shoulders. “Beautiful,” as he ruffled his hair and kissed his temple.

Gavin’s pants and sighs slowed down into a gentle, even pattern, and he finally rolled over to stare at Burnie. “Thank you,” he said softly, cupping his face and kissing him gently.

"Would you like to shower with me?" Burnie asked, resting his hands on his tiny waist.

Gavin’s eyes lit up. “Yes please.”


End file.
